This invention relates to a novelty yarn and the method and apparatus for forming such yarn. Various decorative and composite novelty yarns are known but do not fulfill the desirable plural objectives of the present invention including the use of such yarn in making ornamental decorations such as artificial flowers, for general craft usage and for securing articles such as gift wrap. A desirable feature of certain craft yarns is that they may be formed as by bending to various stable configurations such that ornamental structures may be formed thereby, i.e. artificial flowers and the like. In order to secure the necessary formability and shape retention, it has been proposed to utilize a bendable wire core suitably wrapped with decorative cover yarns, however a tendency of constructions of this type is for the cover yarns to longitudinally slip in relationship to the wire core and thus form an unsuitable overall decorative yarn construction.
Patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,237 and 3,382,655; the citation of which constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to produce a decorative novelty yarn of the aforementioned type which utilizes a wire strand but which avoids undesirable slippage between such wire strand and decorative overwrapped yarns.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novel apparatus and method for forming the aforementioned decorative composite yarn construction.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a decorative yarn which includes a core formed from a thin formable wire strand and a plurality of generally parallel aligned and contacting textured synthetic fiber core yarns, which core is thereafter spirally overwrapped in one direction by at least two separate first decorative yarns and thereafter in the other direction by at least two separate second decorative yarns so as to lock the core and the first cover yarns in place to insure complete decorative cover of the core including the wire strand. The decorative yarns are wrapped about the core in the aforementioned opposite directions through the use of a modified construction spinning frame in which the wire strands are positively driven through the wrapping stations and wherein the composite yarn formed by such process and apparatus is taken up at the same rate of speed. The textured core yarns act as a partial cover for the wire strand and by intertwining and/or other relative contact therewith prevent slippage between the overwrapped decorative yarns and the wire strand in part forming the core of the decorative composite yarn produced.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.